Eternidad
by napivico
Summary: Después de que Yamairi ardiera en llamas y Natsuno observara el cuerpo de Tohru sin vida nuevamente, se enfrenta a Tatsumi muriendo en aquella explosión. Un deseo a una estrella, una nueva vida y un amor que se encuentra en la eternidad- One shot-


**Eternidad**

* * *

><p><strong>Género Yaoi (Si estas aquí ya sabes que es) Tiene spoilers de la serie. Asi que si no la has visto, lees bajo tu propio riesgo. No contiene escenas explicitas y va acompañado de mi mas humilde y melosa imaginación.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: La serie Shiki es de propiedad de Fuyumi Ono. Si fuera mia hubiera sido yaoi, Natsuno y Tohru serian pareja, lo mismo que el monje y el doc y tendrían muchas escenas yaoi. Solo lo escribo con el fin de recrear lo que me gustan sin fines lucrativos, aunque no creo que alguien pague por esto.<strong>

* * *

><p>-…Natsuno…- se escuchó por el lugar. Al parecer era el doctor quien lo llamaba, aunque para él sonó como un leve susurro en medio de aquella espantosa noche.<p>

Las llamas comenzaban a extinguir lo que una vez fue Yamairi, ante aquella masacre el peliazul solo podía ver fijamente el cuerpo de su rubio amigo sin vida nuevamente, si de esa forma se le podía llamar. En su interior lo embargaron sentimientos de tristeza y frustración al ver aquella estaca clavada en el centro de su sistema circulatorio. Esa era la regla en esa matanza, atacarlos definitivamente y no dejar rastro de los que ellos denominaron "levantados". Ante esa condición no podía hacer nada y lo más probable es que él terminaría igual, aunque eso era lo menos que importaba en ese momento. En esa serie de pensamientos y sentimientos fijó su mirada hacia el lado de su más querido y único amigo en aquel pueblo que quedaría en el olvido. Era ella, esa chica, la enfermera Ritsuko. Fue inevitable no recordar que aquella carismática mujer, había sido objeto de los sentimientos de Tohru, aunque eso le causaba una punzada en el corazón era la realidad. Esa realidad que lo golpeó de nuevo al verlos juntos. Sintió rabia y dolor, otros sentimientos inevitables y a la final celos, porque ella le robó el derecho de morir al menos esta segunda vez a su lado.

Sacudió su cabeza con el fin de despejar esos pensamientos y automáticamente dirigió su mirada a quien lo llamaba. Solo pudo percibir el rostro agotado del doctor, entre toda esa sangre que lo envolvía. No era su culpa, no podría ser acusado o culpado de aquella monstruosidad porque fueron los shikis los que primero atacaron. Sin embargo era difícil no preguntarse si era lo justo y lo adecuado, pero aun así terminaría con todo eso y moriría al igual que su amigo, por el que sentía algo más que aprecio y cariño. Sin decir nada salió corriendo en busca del otro que tenía las mismas capacidades que él. Salió en búsqueda de Tatsumi.

Natsuno se abalanzó con desesperación sobre Tatsumi. Inevitablemente éste tenía más experiencia como un hombre lobo, esto lo hacía tener más ventaja. El mayor lo golpeaba física y mentalmente con las razones por las cuales los shikis debían tomar todo, pero para Natsuno, esas no eran justificaciones valederas. Los shikis habían interferido en sus vidas, en sus sueños, en sus deseos y lo habían destrozado todo. Recordó las ansias con las que quería salir de Sotoba, ese espejismo había sido roto el mismo día en que Megumi le arrebató lo más querido que tenía en ese momento. No podía titubear mas, debía eliminar todo rastro de los shikis y a sí mismo.

Tatsumi lo golpeaba una y otra vez mientras revelaba los detalles del plan que llevo a cabo junto con el doctor para liberar a lo que aun quedaba de Sotoba. Él no podía rendirse, no lo haría. Quedaba su última opción. Sin sueños, sin amor, sin salir de ese pueblo jugaría su última carta. ¿Cómo podría tenerle miedo a la muerte si ya estaba muerto? A eso no le temía. Le temía más al hecho de estar solo. A pesar de que sus padres lo hicieron vivir de esa forma, lo condenaron, él los quería a su manera. Ellos ya no estaban, como tampoco estaba Tohru. No valía vivir como lo que en ese momento era. Sin evitarlo, miro por encima de los arboles que los rodeaba y que comenzaban a caer por el fuego, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo despejado que comenzaba a entremezclarse con el humo que ascendía a la atmosfera. En ese momento vio que una estrella se apagó, cerro sus ojos y en su mente murmuró… _"Desearía verte con vida una vez mas y tener el valor para decirte cuan especial eres para mi, para demostrarte cuanto te quiero Tohru. Por ahora estaré contigo en la eternidad, si algo como la eternidad existe"_ con ese pensamiento encendió la carga explosiva que lo llevaría a desaparecer junto con Tatsumi. Su muerte y la de todos los shikis habían sido inminentes y desapareció junto con Sotoba en aquellas devorantes llamas, o al menos eso se suponía.

* * *

><p><strong>20 años después<strong>

* * *

><p>Un extraño calor lo envolvía, ¿Sería a causa del fuego? Eso era imposible ya que en su estado era incapaz de percibir los sentidos vitales de un humano. Poco a poco sentía en su rostro unas gotas cálidas que lo hicieron dudar nuevamente, no sabía de donde provenían.<p>

-…Natsuno…Natsuno…- se escuchaba como un eco.

-Despierta Natsuno-

Poco a poco el nombrado comenzó a abrir sus ojos que estaban enjuagado por lágrimas.

-A poco te dolió tanto para estar llorando de esa forma- comentó su acompañante a modo de broma – ¿De nuevo esa pesadilla? Nunca me has dicho de que se trata – agregó luego seriamente incorporándose un poco en la cama y llevando sus brazos hacia el peliazul para acogerlo en un abrazo.

-No es nada, no te preocupes, estoy bien Tohru- respondió recibiendo aquel abrazo y fundiéndolo en un tierno beso.

Así era su vida, llena de ternura y amor desde que Tohru su amigo de la universidad se había convertido en su amante. La primera vez que lo vio, el chico estaba recibiendo su horario de clases y se tropezaron en el pasillo que conducía al salón de clases. Recordaba muy bien ese extraño sentimiento que lo envolvía como si ya lo conociera de antes. En el momento en que pronuncio su nombre, se sorprendió muchísimo, era el mismo que aparecía en su sueño y viéndolo más de cerca era igual al chico que había visto muerto entre aquellas llamas. No supo porque en el momento en que dijo que se llamaba Natsuno, el chico puso una cara de sorpresa. Sin embargo le extendió su mano a modo de saludo con una gran sonrisa, repitiendo una y otra vez "Natsuno" con ese toque tan cálido y especial que sentía en sus sueños. De ahí en adelante fueron inseparables y meses después ambos en un intento desesperado porque el otro no se enterara de sus verdaderos sentimientos salieron confesándolo todo como si de una necesidad se tratara. Así habían comenzado su noviazgo, para al mes siguiente comenzar a vivir juntos. De ahí llevaban dos años, lo cual hacían a Natsuno muy feliz. Nunca le había mencionado a Tohru de sus sueños o más bien de sus pesadillas, pero por alguna razón él lo intuía.

-¡Cuéntamelo Natsuno!- demandaba el chico entre cada beso para luego detenerse y comenzar a hablar seriamente. –Sabes…desde muy pequeño soñaba viendo una masacre en un pueblo. Quienes asesinaban llamaban a los otros shikis. En esa entonces no entendía mucho lo que sucedía pero conforme fui creciendo me di cuenta que mi rostro era muy parecido a uno de esos Shikis y comprendí que ese chico era yo. Veía como clavaban una estaca en el corazón de una chica a la que yo protegía. Su sangre me envolvía y yo solo podía recordar el rostro de un chico, realmente lo quería o eso sentía en mi sueño, pero también sentía que lo había herido de una terrible forma, cuando sentía eso recordaba en ese sueño como mordía el cuello su cuello, cómo lo había condenado a ser igual que yo por mi egoísmo y por mi amor. Él era mi amigo y lo arrastre conmigo, lo único sincero que pude darle fueron esas lágrimas carentes de calidez por ser un cuerpo ya sin vida que se movía para saciar su sed de sangre. Lo amaba tanto y aun así no sabía dónde se encontraba. Quería decírselo pero ya era muy tarde. Mis actos estaban siendo juzgados y yo estaba condenado a morir nuevamente, esta vez para siempre. Al momento de sentir esa estaca en mi corazón alce mi mirada y a través de mis ojos bañados por lagrimas y sangre vi una estrella que se apagaba en el firmamento sobre aquel pueblo y dije _"Desearía verte con vida una vez mas y tener el valor para decirte cuan especial eres para mi, para demostrarte cuanto te quiero Natsuno. Por ahora estaré contigo en la eternidad, si algo como la eternidad existe"_- El chico se detuvo y miro a su amante que estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, mientras siguió hablando –Ese chico al que yo amaba en mis sueños y al cual llamaba con desespero se parece mucho a ti. Por eso cuando nos conocimos me sorprendí tanto al verte y al saber tu nombre. De ahí en adelante sentí la necesidad de llamarte, de hablarte, de estar contigo y sin darme cuenta empecé a desearte en esta vida también-

-¿Desearme en esta vida también?- repitió el peliazul

-Si Natsuno, porque claramente nos encontramos en una vida pasada, en esa vida en la cual nos condenaron-

-Entiendo. Tohru yo también desee lo mismo antes de morir, lo veo una y otra vez en mi sueño. Ahora creo en esa eternidad de la que hablaba, esa eternidad es nuestro mutuo amor-

-Esta vida nos dio la oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo, te amo Natsuno-

-Y yo a ti Tohru- confirmó el chico dejándose llevar por un nuevo beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora.<strong>

Hola...De antemano muchas gracias por leer mi one shot. Este es el primer trabajo que publico en este sitio. He escrito solo 3 fics. Dos de ellos terminados y uno en proceso. Los estoy publicando en mi foro. Este es el primero que hago de Shiki espero sea de su agrado. Los errores ortograficos y de redacción son gratuitos.

Viva la meloseria y el romanticismo XD se escribió prácticamente solito, todo fluía es mas ni quería darle final. Si hay errores en cuanto a nombres de personajes y lugares, perdón! Vi el anime como en febrero y mi memoria quedó arruinada con mi tesis de grado. Ademas si algún acontecimiento no va con la serie lo siento también, trate de rememorar ese último capitulo lo mejor posible. Se que la temática después de la explosión esta rara pero si Fuyumi Ono cree en shikis yo creo en estrellas que cumplen deseos, en vidas pasadas y en amores que duran una eternidad...nada que hacer...no tengo remedio. Dedicado a todos los que piensan que si había algo mas entre Natsuno y Tohru (por eso estan aqui verdad) y que eso de "escapemos juntos" no fue imaginación fujoshi.

Abrazos y recuerden un mensajito no hace daño =D


End file.
